Un gigai defectuoso
by Dark-Tsubasa
Summary: Antes de dejar la SS Inoue le dijo algo a Rukia... Ahora que la Shinigami a vuelto al lado de Ichigo ¿Qué es lo que pasará? IchiRuki LEMON


**Notas previas: **Nada es mio nada me pertenece yo sólo lo manipulo como buenamente puedo jejeje

Contiene lemon asi que avisados quedais, luego no quiero quejas por el contenido explícito...

* * *

**--Un gigai defectuoso...**--

* * *

Todo empezó por algo que dijo Inoue hará algún tiempo. Por aquel entonces todo había terminado ya en la Soul Society, yo había sido... rescatada, por mis compañeros y al día siguiente ellos volverían al mundo real, dejándome a mi allí, intentando recuperar mis poderes de Shinigami.

Recuerdo que era de noche y me encontraba frente la ventana, mirando el cielo nocturno. No quería separarme de ellos y además, miles de preguntas surcaban mi mente. Suspiré, y en el reflejo del cristal vi como el mechón que siempre cruza mi cara hacía un movimiento bastante gracioso.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Kuchiki-san?

Mi atención pasó al reflejo de Inoue, quien detrás mío preparaba su futón para dormir.

- No... –Murmuré, mirando de nuevo por la ventana.- Es... Aun no entiendo porque vinisteis todos... porque, a pesar de todo, no parasteis hasta que yo estuve a salvo.

- Eso es sencillo...- Empezó ella.- Tú eres una persona importante para Kurosaki-kun, gracias a ti su vida cambió.- No pude evitar sentirme culpable al escuchar aquello, aun ahora me siento culpable por haber molestado tanto a Ichigo...Pero ella continuó hablando.- Y todo aquello que le importa también es importante para Sado-kun y para mi. Además, yo le seguiría adonde fuese, porque le quiero.

Al principio sus palabras me sorprendieron. Recuerdo que me giré para verla tan rápidamente que me hice daño, pero ella seguía arreglando su futón como si no hubiese dicho nada fuera de lugar. Y quizá no lo hizo y yo sólo lo malinterpreté...

Nunca me han gustado los silencios y el que inundó la habitación después de las palabras de Inoue fue denso e inolvidable.

Ahora vuelvo a estar mirando por la ventana, este cielo no es diferente al de allí.

Oigo como la puerta de la habitación se abre y sé que es Ichigo, de eso no hay duda pues su presencia es inconfundible. Supongo que me está mirando ya que no dice nada y ni siquiera se ha movido del umbral. Además, noto su mirada fija en mí.

- Ei Rukia –Dice al fin, y oigo como la puerta se cierra tras entrar él.- ¿Qué haces fuera de tu gigai?

Me giro un poco y observo mi gigai encima de la cama de Ichigo. Parece un títere sin vida, la verdad es que no me acabo de acostumbrar aun, hace apenas unas horas que he vuelto al mundo real y ese cuerpo artificial es demasiado molesto.

- ¿Te molesta que vaya así?

Ichigo resopla pero no dice nada. Al final acabo dándome la vuelta y nos miramos por unos instantes, ambos en silencio, atentos al otro, casi analizándonos.

- Verte vestida así me recuerda el día que nos conocimos.- Alzo las cejas ante su respuesta mientras veo como sus ojos recorren mi figura, vestida con la ropa de Shinigami.- Te he preparado algo para cenar, cómetelo antes de que se enfríe.

Me da la espalda y deja la bandeja que llevaba sobre el escritorio. Sus palabras me han hecho recordar el día que nos conocimos, ciertamente aquel día me sorprendió bastante que pudiese verme. Y aun más que pudiese patearme.

No puedo evitar quedarme mirándolo como una idiota, parada al lado de la ventana observo cada uno de sus movimientos, como prepara la improvisada cena, como aparta un cojín del suelo y devuelve a su sitio un manga que estaba leyendo antes y como... como aparta mi cuerpo, lentamente, sin prisas, con un cuidado que hasta me sorprende. Como lo aparta, haciéndome incluso querer estar dentro de mi gigai en esos momentos, para luego sentarse a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama para mirarme con ese entrecejo fruncido tan característicamente suyo.

Finalmente aparto la mirada. No sé porque desde que Inoue me dijo eso no he podido parar de pensar en él. Desde que ellos volvieron me he estado preguntando que sería de él, si estaría bien, si tendría problemas e incluso si habría empezado a salir con Inoue. Todo eso no paraba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza hasta que finalmente he logrado volver, a su lado...

- ¿Te vas a quedar toda la noche ahí parada?

- Eres insoportable.- Le contesto mientras me acerco a la cama.- Cualquiera diría que no te alegras de verme.

Subo a los pies de la cama y empiezo a gatear por ella, mirando a Ichigo fijamente. Ahora mismo una idea bastante tentadora se pasea por mi cabeza pero consigo olvidarla y gatear hasta quedar sobre mi cuerpo antes de cerrar los ojos.

Lo próximo que veo al abrir los ojos es el techo. Me giro y me quedo viendo al chico, quien ahora tengo sentado justo a mi lado y que me sigue mirando fijamente. Abro la boca pero la cierro casi al instante. Aun no le he preguntado como están todos, como está Inoue... y la verdad es que me muero de ganas de saber cual es su relación con ella, pero no me atrevo...

- ¿Te es incómodo?

- ¿Eh? –¿A qué demonios se refiere? Por toda respuesta él señala mi pecho y estoy a punto de gritarle pervertido cuando caigo en lo que quiere decir.- ¡Oh! ...He pasado bastante tiempo fuera de él, me he de acostumbrar de nuevo a usarlo.

Noto como me sonrojo sólo de pensar en que le he confundido de tal modo y, para que no se note, me levanto y me dirijo hasta el escritorio para disponerme a comer. Por un momento ninguno de los dos parece saber que decir así que, bastante incómoda por el silencio, centro mi atención en la comida.

- Bueno... –Empiezo, sin saber exactamente que decir a continuación, pero es que este silencio ha podido con mi paciencia.- Hace mucho que no nos vemos ¿no te cuentas nada nuevo? Oye... ¿Y Kon?

Con un poco de suerte, me digo a mi misma, consiga saber si Inoue se le ha confesado finalmente, sólo tengo que hacer las preguntas adecuadas...

- Yuzu le ha cogido cariño, así que se lo dejo a veces para que jueguen.- Dice con una sonrisa, y yo también sonrío al imaginarme al pobre Kon jugando con Yuzu.- Pero bueno, eres tú quien ha estado fuera todo este tiempo, seguro que tienes más cosas que contarme que yo a ti.

- Pues eh... –No me esperaba esa salida, me cruzo de piernas en la silla y la hago girar hasta quedar frente suyo.- Supongo que en la Soul Society está todo igual... Bueno, Zaraki Kenpachi me dijo que esperaba verte de nuevo para pelear y... a decir verdad eso mismo me lo han dicho unas cuantas personas más.

- ¿Y Byakuya, cómo está?

- Sigue tan apático como siempre, él también quiere luchar contigo.

- ¿Y Renji?

He de girarme de nuevo y comer un poco más para no mirarle a la cara. Renji... si es verdad que Inoue se declaró a Ichigo he de decir que Renji hizo lo propio conmigo. Me dejó bastante shockeada porque no me lo esperaba... quizá tiempo atrás... pero ahora hemos crecido y yo no siento más que amistad por él. Me supo muy mal tener que decírselo...

- ¿Rukia?

- Oh, sí... –Lo miro de nuevo y sonrió tan disimuladamente como puedo.- Renji dice que la próxima vez te ganará.

- ¿Sólo eso?

Me lo quedo mirando, me parece que su ceño se ha fruncido aun más (si eso es posible) pero su voz ha sonado tan fría y suave... algo que me ha provocado un escalofrío y ha llegado a desconcertarme por completo. ¿Acaso sabrá que él se me ha declarado?

- Cla-claro.- Le digo y noto como mi voz refleja parte de mi turbación, y eso no puede ser.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Bueno, sigue tan impulsivo y gruñón como siempre pero...

- Ya veo... ¿Y entonces porque te has sonrojado cuando lo he nombrado?

¡Mierda! Pienso mientras me golpeo mentalmente, maldito gigai ¿También tiene que sonrojarse?

- Yo no me he sonrojado.

- Sí lo has hecho.

- No es cierto.

- Claro que lo es, yo te he visto.

- Entonces lo has debido de ver mal.

- ¿Por qué no quieres admitir que te has sonrojado? –Me pregunta, frunciendo de nuevo su entrecejo.- ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros?

- ¡NO! –Exclamó.- No ha pasado nada y no-me-he-son-ro-ja-do.

- Ese no tan rotundo sólo me lo confirma, Rukia.- Sonríe arrogantemente y me dan ganas de borrarle la sonrisa de un puñetazo.- Habrás vivido diez veces más que yo, pero te sigues comportando como una adolescente enamorada.

- No estoy enamorada ¡Y no me llames adolescente!

¿Soy yo o me ha liado por completo y realmente parezco una adolescente?

- Bueno si no quieres decírmelo lo entenderé, no tienes confianza conmigo.

- ¿Y porque no me cuentas tú que ha pasado contigo e Inoue?

¡Mierda de nuevo! Se lo he dicho ¿En qué estaba pensando para soltar eso sin más? Así sólo parece que esté...

- ¿Estás celosa?

- ¡NO!

- Bah.- Dice, girando la cara.- Discutir contigo no es divertido.

- ¿Eh? –Preguntó desconcertada ¿Pero de qué va?- Claro Ichigo, yo no confío en ti pero tú no quieres contarme que ha pasado con Inoue.

- Es que no ha pasado nada.- Vaya, lo ha dicho muy convincente, quizá sea verdad.- Pero entre tú y Renji sí ha pasado algo.

- Si tanto lo quieres saber haberte quedado en la Soul Society conmigo.

¿Pero que digo? Eso es completamente...

- Eso es absurdo.- Eso mismo.- Yo no podía quedarme ahí, Rukia, ya lo sabes. Haberte venido de nuevo al mundo humano.

- Es que resulta que no podía porque estaba muy ocupada intentando recuperar mis poderes como Shinigami.

- Oh es cierto, que perdiste los poderes, no me acordaba...

- ¡Vete a la mierda¡Si ahora eres Shinigami es gracias a mi y si dejé de serlo es por tu culpa, imbécil¡No sabes lo que he tenido que sufrir para recuperar mis poderes!

Oh, oh, creo nos estamos saliendo de control, pronto empezaremos a decir cosas de las que nos arrepentiremos después. Para empezar, mis gritos de ahora han resonado bastante por las paredes ¡Pero es que parece mentira que diga que no se acordaba!

- Yo no te pedí que dejases de ser una shinigami.

- ¡Me quitaste mis poderes!

- ¡Me los distes tú!

- ¡Se suponía que sólo era la mitad!

- Entonces es culpa tuya por habérmelos dado todos

- ¡Me los quitaste!

- ¡Pues te jodes!

De repente me encuentro mirando mi mano. La noto palpitar ligeramente y bastante shockeada levanto la vista y veo la mejilla de Ichigo con una marca que se va poniendo cada vez más roja.

Le he abofeteado.

Le acabo de dar una bofetada y aun escucho su sonido en mis oídos. Él me mira con reproche y yo no puedo hacer más que salir corriendo y encerrarme en el armario. A decir verdad es un sirio bastante cutre para huir, pero ahora que estoy en él no puedo salir.

Me he pasado ¡Lo sé! Siempre discutimos por cualquier tontería y nunca hemos llegado a las manos, siempre peleamos y a los dos minutos estamos como si nada hubiese ocurrido... no entiendo por que me he salido tanto de mis casillas ¡Si hasta se había molestado en prepararme la cena! Y yo voy y me pongo así, le grito y no contenta con eso le doy una bofetada.

Realmente me comporto como una estúpida adolescente.

Abrazo mis rodillas sintiéndome terriblemente culpable y me encojo en una esquina de mi refugio. Me sobresalto al escuchar un fuerte golpe que viene de afuera y luego otro, y otro, y otro... cada vez más débiles... me parece escuchar un gruñido de Ichigo, seguro que está dándole puñetazos a algo. Le he hecho enfadar. Finalmente deja de dar golpes y todo se queda en silencio, apaga la luz de afuera y la poca luz que entraba por una pequeña rendija deja de existir, sumiéndome en la oscuridad.

Cuando abro los ojos es realmente como si no lo hiciera pues la oscuridad sigue siendo total. No sé cuanto tiempo llevo encerrada aquí, dormitando sin poder conciliar el sueño a causa del sentimiento de culpa que tengo, porque sí, ha sido culpa mía... Me he puesto nerviosa con lo de Renji y lo he acabado pagando con él... He pagado mi frustración con él porque, he de admitirlo, estoy frustrada. Me muero por saber que ha pasado entre Inoue y él en todo este tiempo que no he estado, pero él es tan... ¡Agh! Aunque... Quizá sea verdad lo que me ha dicho y realmente no ha pasado nada entre ellos...

¿Le dolerá la mejilla?

Me incorporo y entreabro la puerta de mi escondite. La habitación está en penumbra, únicamente iluminada por la luz de la luna que se cuela por la ventana y que ilumina el cuerpo de Ichigo sobre la cama.

Sólo cuando asomo la cabeza me doy cuenta del desastre en que se ha convertido la habitación. Todo está desordenado, hay cojines y libros por el suelo y la silla está volcada en mitad del cuarto. Me sorprendo al ver semejante caos, Ichigo debe de estar más enfadado de lo que creía para hacer semejante estropicio.

Me siento de manera que mis piernas quedan colgando fuera del armario, la verdad es que entiendo que esté enfadado... La luz de la luna lo ilumina y me fijo más atentamente en él. Está boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y por su respiración acompasada es seguro que se ha dormido... ni siquiera se ha tapado, descerebrado...

Sonrío para mi y bajo de un salto, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y, con una agilidad digna de una sombra, empiezo a recoger la habitación, primero los cojines y luego los libros, poniéndolos en su sitio. Mientras hago todo eso no puedo evitar lanzar más de una mirada al chico que descansa sobre la cama y parece que sin darme cuenta me he acabado acercando a él. Vaya, ni soñando parece ser que deja de tener el ceño fruncido, que curioso... me pregunto que soñará pero mi atención se centra en su mejilla, a pesar de la poca luz la veo algo magullada, realmente le debo de haber dado fuerte...

¿Le dolerá? Me pregunto de nuevo y no puedo evitar poner la mano sobre su mejilla hinchada. Podría curársela con mi Kidô, no me costaría nada pero ¿Se dará cuenta y se despertará? No sé si quiero correr el riesgo de despertarle pero me siento tan... culpable. Finalmente aparto la mano, mi orgullo me impide que al despertarse me vea ahí, curándolo. No, lo mejor es pedirle perdón mañana y ofrecerme entonces para curársela...

- Ah.

No puedo evitar dar un respingo y soltar una pequeña exclamación al ver como su brazo se mueve y a tientas busca el mío, aun sin abrir lo ojos da con él y me agarra suavemente la mano, guiándola hasta posarla encima de su mejilla nuevamente. Trago saliva ¿Qué le voy a decir?

- Con tu mano aquí...- Su voz es apenas un susurro y no puedo evitar que se me erice el vello.- ...no me duele tanto.

Trago saliva de nuevo. Por favor, casi estoy temblando ¿Qué me pasa? Estoy tan cerca de él y... sin quererlo no puedo parar de fijarme en cada de talle de Ichigo, en su aroma, en la arruga que forman sus cejas justo encima de su nariz, sus ojos cerrados y, oh, vaya, ha dejado la boca entreabierta...

Sus labios son muy cálidos...

Eso es lo único que puedo pensar porque, y aquí es cuando me doy cuenta de lo grave de la situación, le estoy besando ¡Mierda¿Qué hago besándole? Quiero decir ¡¿En que diablos estaba pensando?! Vale... no estaba pensando pero, joder...

Cuando logro aclarar un poco mis pensamientos me separo de él, poco a poco, aun sintiendo la calidez de sus labios en los míos... sólo ha sido un simple roce pero, Dios, quiero repetirlo... Abro los ojos lentamente, mi mano sigue aun en su rostro, bajo la suya y parece ser que a Ichigo no le ha molestado ¿O sí? No lo sabría decir, como tiene siempre el ceño fruncido no sé si es por mi beso o porque, simplemente, es su cara... me estoy poniendo nerviosa, vale Rukia, cálmate... ¡Mierda Ichigo! Si abres los ojos me pongo aun más nerviosa ¡Así que ciérralos! Parece ser que no piensa hacerme caso, así que no me queda más remedio que separarme yo. Deslizo mi mano de entre la suya y me alejo lentamente de él...

¿¡Tenia que cogerme la mano!? Quiero decir ¿Por qué me lo pone tan difícil? Joder, le gritaría, en serio que le gritaría, no me gusta estar tan confusa y gritarle parece un buen método para descargar mi frustración, pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo gritarle porque aun me arrepiento de haberlo hecho antes. Bajo la cabeza, avergonzada, no quiero mirarle, no quiero mirarle, no quiero mirarle...

- Rukia...- Murmura, mientras su otra mano se posa bajo mi barbilla y me obliga a alzar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.- ¿Sabes? Una vez, no sé donde, escuché a alguien decir "Si los hombres mantienen la esperanza, es porque son incapaces de mirar a la muerte a los ojos.".- Yo lo miro confundida ¿Ahora se me pone filósofo?.- Si eso fuese cierto, yo no tendría ninguna esperanza. Pero ¿Sabes qué? No me importa, tampoco quiero tenerlas mientras pueda mirar a la muerte a los ojos.

Y entonces sonríe, sabe que acaba de decir una tontería, ambos lo sabemos. Desliza su mano a mi mejilla y me atrae hacia él, hacia su rostro, hacia sus labios... pero creo que era innecesario que lo hiciese porque yo misma me estoy acercando a ellos.

No sé cuanto tiempo llevamos así, besándonos, y a decir verdad no me importa seguir algún rato más, he de admitir que me moría de ganas de probar los labios de Ichigo. Y ahora puedo decir que saben realmente bien. En algún momento he acabado a horcajadas encima suyo y el vestido se me ha subido más de lo adecuado, pero supongo que eso no importa, ahora me es más interesante el tacto de su cabello entre mis dedos o el intentar no perder la lucha de lenguas que parecemos disputar por ver quien saborea, lame e invade más la boca del otro.

Ichigo abandona mis labios para empezar un descenso por mi cuello y de repente me doy cuenta de que estoy gimiendo, no un gemidito, no, estoy gimiendo sin poder evitarlo, me muerdo los labios y entierro la cabeza en su cuello... No puede ser que pierda el control así ¡Que soy una Shinigami! ...Pero es que me encanta cuando sus labios y su lengua me rozan... primero bajando por el cuello, subiendo después hasta la oreja y volviendo a bajar esta vez para seguir más allá, por el escote que sus manos han ido abriendo en mi vestido. Sus manos van a parar encima de mis pechos haciéndome estremecer mientras sigue besando toda la piel que queda al descubierto antes de bajar un poco más y mordisquearme el pezón izquierdo por encima de la tela.

Y jadeo y gimo aun más, mandando mi título de Shinigami, al clan Kuchiki y a la Soul Society entera a la mierda, enterrando con fuerza mis dedos en su pelo anaranjado. No pensé que esto pudiese acabar así... Tiro de su pelo hacia arriba, con brusquedad y hasta con un poco de desesperación, pero es que necesito besarlo de nuevo y cuando por fin capturo sus labios los pruebo, ávida de su sabor. Sin embargo las manos de Ichigo siguen en mi pecho. Nos separamos un momento para recuperar el aliento y sus manos siguen palpando, masajeando, pellizcando y arañando por encima de la molesta tela del vestido... Parece que le guste... Sin embargo...

- Quizá sean muy pequeños para ti...

Digo medio en broma medio en serio, y es que las manos de él no necesitan abrirse mucho para ocultar mi pecho completamente. Ichigo me mira interrogante y con una mirada le señalo a lo que me refiero, arrancando una sonrisa de su boca.

- Lo que ocurre... –Susurra en mi oído, y sus manos viajan por todo mi cuerpo, explorándolo.- Es que yo tengo las manos muy grandes.

- Con Inoue no te pasaría esto...

Mi voz a sido un susurró y cuando miro a Ichigo me doy cuenta que no entiende a que ha venido eso... pero es que se me ocurren un par de razones para pensarlo, una de ellas la increíble "pechonalidad" de Inoue, y la segunda que estoy confusa, aun no sé con certeza que pasó finalmente entre la pelirroja y él... ella me dijo que le quería y ahora esto... no puedo evitar sentirme algo culpable por ello. Y celosa, por qué negarlo ya.

- ¿Quién es Inoue? –Susurra él y me acaricia el pelo con una sonrisa, a pesar de que no entiendo su pregunta.- Olvídate de ella, Rukia... Olvídate de Inoue y olvídate de Renji... Y que Renji se vaya olvidando de ti.

Me mira con su entrecejo fruncido, seriamente primero, pero poco a poco se le vuelve a formar una sonrisa que soy incapaz de no corresponder. Parece que a pesar de todo no ha pasado más entre él e Inoue de lo que pasó entre Renji y yo... Y tiene razón, me digo mientras él se acerca de nuevo a mi y volvemos a la tarea de devorarnos el uno al otro, ahora no importa ni Renji, ni Inoue, ni la Soul Society ni los Hollows... Ahora sólo importa el increíble sabor de sus labios y de su piel, sólo importan nuestros alientos entrecortados y nuestros cuerpos rozándose... Sólo importamos él y yo.

A pesar de lo bien que estoy ahora mismo me veo en la obligación de parar un momento. Ichigo se me queda mirando, preguntándome con la mirada que sucede pero yo estoy concentrada en otra cosa... Alzo mi mano para verla, ese simple movimiento me cuesta mucho de realizar y al intentar cerrar el puño me doy cuenta de que mi gigai cada vez está fallándome más.

- ¿Es tu gigai? –Asiento con la cabeza ante su pregunta y él se incorpora y coge mi mano entre las suyas para ayudarme a doblar los dedos.- Quizá deberíamos ir a ver a Urahara para que le eche un vistazo.

- ¿Eh? –Pregunto y alzo las cejas ¿En serio piensa que quiero dejar esto a medias?.- No será necesario...

Lo empujo bruscamente para hacerlo tumbar de nuevo sobre la cama. Ichigo me mira algo sorprendido antes de que me incline a besarlo... cuando me separo he sacado mi guante del bolsillo y me lo coloco en la mano con una expresión divertida.

- ¿No pensaras...?

- Oh, sí, eso mismo pienso...

Alargo mi mano enguantada y agarro la camiseta de Ichigo para tirar de él, sólo que cuando lo hago en vez de alzar su cuerpo alzo su alma, vestida con el traje negro de Shinigami. Tiro de él hasta separarlo lo suficiente y entonces busco sus labios. Besar a un alma es bastante más diferente que hacerlo con un cuerpo. Es un beso más inmaterial, extraño, casi irreal... pero parece que a él le ha gustado.

Empiezo a quitarme el guante mientras siento como besa mi cuello... es bastante raro puesto que sigo encima del cuerpo de Ichigo pero éste está inerte bajo mío y el que me está besando y haciéndome estremecer no es su cuerpo, sino su alma...

- Trae...

Susurra mientras coge mi muñeca y se la acerca a la boca para sacar el guante con los dientes, bastante apresuradamente.

- Impaciente.

Río yo mientras él se coloca el guante y me empuja.

Una agradable sensación de libertad invade mi alma al verse liberada de ese cuerpo artificial y molesto... un cuerpo que Ichigo aparta hasta hacerlo caer al suelo antes de empujar el suyo propio. No puedo evitar reírme, está más impaciente de lo que pensaba si trata así a su cuerpo, con demasiado poco cuidado teniendo en cuenta lo importante que es. Luego se quejará por el moratón que seguro le sale...

Nos quedamos un momento mirándonos y sonreímos, divertidos al vernos ambos con la ropa de Shinigami. No puedo evitar preguntarme si el roce de nuestras almas será tan placentero como el de nuestros cuerpos y mi curiosidad me vence, haciéndome mover para averiguarlo.

Adentro mis manos entre los pliegues del kimono negro, hasta notar su piel, deleitándome con su calidez, con su tacto. Muevo las manos hacía los lados y la tela cae por sus hombros, dejando su torso al descubierto y me incorporo para poder besar ese torso que tiene un sabor increíble. Me estremezco al notar las manos de él adentrándose bajo mi ropa, sus labios besando mi cuello y la piel de mi hombro que poco a poco va siendo descubierto por la mano de él, apartando la ropa de shinigami que tantos recuerdos nos trae a ambos y que sin embargo ahora estorban demasiado.

Su otra mano se desliza por la abertura del kimono, rozando mi piel, pasando por mis pechos hasta mi vientre donde la cinta que ata mi cintura le impide continuar, una cinta que parece molestar a Ichigo, ya que centra su atención en desabrocharla, tira de ella y se separa de mi para mirarme.

No puedo evitar cohibirme e intentar cubrir mi semidesnudez. En mi época, la época que yo viví, una mujer no podía mostrar así su cuerpo, no podría hacer lo que estoy a punto de hacer sin estar antes casada con él, así me educaron y sin embargo esas costumbres han quedado olvidadas en el tiempo. Aparto mi mirada, avergonzada de repente y entonces noto las manos de Ichigo cogiendo mis muñecas, apartándolas y, seguidamente, sus labios recorriendo mi bajo vientre para esta vez ir subiendo poco a poco, deleitándose con mis pechos a la vez que sus manos empiezan a vagar por mi piel, descendiendo cada vez más... arrancándome gemidos del fondo de mi garganta, haciéndome estremecer, haciendo que olvide la vergüenza y únicamente piense en querer más...

- No te avergüences...-Le oigo susurrar a través de mis gemidos.- Eres preciosa, no te avergüences...

Incapaz de controlarme por más tiempo alargo mis brazos para abrazarlo, enredando mis dedos en sus cabellos anaranjados, deslizando mi manos por su espalda, arañándole los hombros, sintiendo como sus labios recorren mi piel y su mano se desliza hasta mi intimidad y la palma, la recorre, la explora y se adentra en ella de tal forma que mis gemidos y jadeos son cada vez más altos y frecuentes, más excitados, más extasiados.

Me muerdo los labios un momento antes de que un profundo gemido salga de mi garganta. Arqueo la espalda pegándome más al cuerpo de él y cuando abandona su labor suelto un suspiro algo desilusionado pero lleno de placer. Lo miro intentando recuperar la respiración normal y él sonríe descaradamente antes de alzar su mano impregnada de mis fluidos y empezar a lamerla, tan descarada y provocadoramente, que hace que me sonroje. Pasa su lengua por el dorso de su mano de tal forma que antes de darme cuenta la he cogido entre mis manos, atrayéndola hacia mis labios para poder deslizar mi lengua por todo el contorno de su mano, probando mi propio sabor, recorriendo con la lengua su palma y cada uno de los dedos, besándolos uno por uno.

De repente noto como él me mira boquiabierto y me detengo, completamente avergonzada, pero sus ojos muestran tanta excitación que sin poder evitarlo sonrío para mis adentros y prosigo con mi labor lamiendo uno de sus dedos, provocando que él trague saliva sonoramente. Siento su endurecido miembro y me muevo ligeramente provocando que él suelte un gemido ronco ante esta fricción contra su entrepierna y ambos nos miramos con la pasión brillando en nuestros ojos y la complicidad dibujada en nuestros labios con forma de sonrisa. Sonrisas que no tardan mucho en unirse.

Ichigo me empuja suavemente y me tumba sobre la cama, es tan grande que debajo de él quedo ocultada casi por completo por su cuerpo. Nuestros labios se vuelven a unir, nuestras manos se entrelazan y nuestros cuerpos, no, nuestras almas se rozan, erizándonos por completo la piel.

- Rukia...

Abro los ojos para encontrarme con los de Ichigo que, cargados de excitación parecen esperar para dar el próximo paso. Sonrió y enredo mis piernas en su cadera, haciendo presión hacía abajo para que se mueva.

- ¿Me vas ha hacer esperar mucho más? –Digo burlesca y me sorprendo al escuchar lo ronca que suena mi voz.

- ¿Quién era el impaciente aquí?

Nuestras sonrisas se unen mientras él desciende poco a poco y se adentra en mí, arrancándome un gemido que se mezcla con el suyo. Suelto un quejido mientras abrazo a Ichigo por la espalda, arañándole los hombros, pegándolo más a mi mientras mis piernas se enredan aun más en su cuerpo que desciende por completo haciendo que arqueé la espalda.

Nos quedamos un momento así, quietos, con la respiración alterada, simplemente sintiéndonos, sintiendo algo indescriptiblemente placentero...

Finalmente Ichigo se mueve y un gruñido sale de su garganta, se incorpora un poco para mirarme un segundo antes de abalanzarse sobre mi boca y capturarla con la suya. El beso es feroz, se torna frenético y me deja completamente sin aliento mientras, aturdida, correspondo con igual desenfreno. Nuestras lenguas se encuentran en el aire, se entrelazan, se degustan y pelean...

Y entonces...

Con un jadeo atrapo una gran bocanada de aire y un gemido sale de lo más profundo de mi ser. Ichigo ha salido casi por completo sólo para volver a adentrarse hasta lo más profundo.

Con cada movimiento suyo creo que voy perdiendo el mundo de vista y hace rato que he perdido la noción del tiempo, de hecho he de hacer un gran esfuerzo para no olvidarme de quien soy y volverme loca, claro que ahora únicamente puedo pensar en la increíble sensación de, literalmente hablando, tener a ichigo dentro de mi, sólo importa su roce, su respiración entrecortada sobre mis labios, su sudor mezclándose con el mío y... el placer...

Me aferro más fuertemente a él, mis ojos están nublados por el placer y noto un asfixiante calor que me recorre de arriba a bajo.

Finalmente, entre jadeos y besos, noto como su espalda se tensa entre mis brazos y suelta un gruñido ronco que se pierde en mi boca. Da un último embiste que logra estremecerme por completo y me pitan los oídos cuando intento ahogar un gemido mordiendo furiosamente el hombro de Ichigo.

Su cuerpo cae sobre el mío y nos quedamos completamente inmóviles, intentando recuperar el aliento.

- Uff...

Le escucho decir, provocando que suelte una risita.

- Sí... –Río de nuevo.- Uff...

Él se incorpora para mirarme, una gota de sudor resbala desde su nariz hasta caer en mi mejilla, provocándome un escalofrío. Me siguen pitando los oídos... Ichigo abre la boca para decir algo... eh, un momento... ¡Ese pitido!

- ¡Ichigo! –Me incorporo de golpe, empujando al chico de tal forma que, sorprendido, no puede evitar caerse de la cama.- ¡El móvil, es un aviso!

Sin preocuparme por mi desnudez me abalanzo en busca del móvil entre la ropa de mi gigai, apartando no muy amablemente el cuerpo de Ichigo en el proceso. Tras encontrarlo me empiezo a vestir. No tardo en darme cuenta que esa no es mi ropa de Shinigami ya que la chaqueta me está enorme, esto de que sean iguales... La tiro y finalmente me visto.

- ¿Vamos? –Me giro a mirar al chico mientras me anudo el cinturón.- ¿Aun no estás?

Él me mira con su entrecejo fruncido, desde los pies de la cama, con la chaqueta que yo he tirado hace unos momentos medio cubriéndole la cabeza. Suelto una sonora carcajada antes de acercarme a él.

- No quiero ir... –Refunfuña mientras me abraza las piernas y yo le quito la ropa de encima.- ¿Es necesario que vayamos nosotros?

- Me temo que sí.- Río.- Vamos, si no tardamos nada.

Se pone de pie y me quita la prenda de las manos para vestirse al fin y, he de admitir, no puedo apartar mi vista de él mientras lo hace. Cuando acaba se acerca a la ventana y la abre.

- Puedes quedarte aquí recuperando fuerzas. –Dice con una sonrisa perversa.- Las necesitarás para cuando vuelva.

- ¿Perdona? –Alzo una ceja y lo miro con incredulidad.- Creo que quien debería recuperar fuerzas eres tú.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí.- Me acercó a él para besarlo y me subo al alfeizar de la ventana.- Porque cuando vengamos no te pienso dejar descansar.

- Oh ¿Es una amenaza?

Escucho que pregunta mientras yo salto al tejado vecino. Me giro para verlo subido a la ventana, mirándome con la luna iluminando su cara, su sonrisa, iluminando ese ceño fruncido tan propio de él y arrancando un brillo de deseo a sus ojos.

- No, una promesa.

* * *

FIN

* * *

**N. de la A.-**

Y al fin, después de meses y meses con el fic este a medio acabar... al fin, lo termino xD De hecho no es nada nuevo, tengo un montón de fics a medias que muy probablemente no vean la luz nunca pero oye, este me gustaba (no sé xk, el fic en sí tampoco es nada nuevo xD) así que lo he terminado, tarde, sí, pero más vale tarde que nunca que se dice ¿no?

Weno... como habéis podido ver el fic carece un poco de argumento... Pero si os ha gustado un poquito ya soy feliz P de momento sé k a un par de warrillas (Hola hola Saru Hola hola Albuti) seguro que les gusta así que... XD

Anda, ser lectores de los majos y dejarme un comentario, aunque sea una crítica o un 'chica, dedícate a otra cosa xk a esto no ¿eh?' xD Que no muerdo a nadie jo...


End file.
